


Crucifijo

by kasomicu



Category: Tokio Hotel
Genre: Alternate Universe, FictoberMF18, Internado, M/M, crucifijo, motinfanficker, twincest no relacionado
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-25 22:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18711283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Tom en el internado hubiera enloquecido de no conocer a Bill, el cual hacía que todo fuese más ameno.





	Crucifijo

Tom odiaba con todo su ser el estudiar en un internado católico, detestaba a su padre por mandarlo allí porque su madrastra no le daba la gana de aceptarlo, y su progenitor era incapaz de negarle algo. 

Con el tiempo las cosas empezaron a ser divertidas, porque conoció a Bill, y entonces ya no pensaba en lo irritantes que eran los sacerdotes que les daban clases, sino recordaba los comentarios burlescos que decía Bill en el recreo, y las teorías más locas sobre las posibles relaciones que habían entre algunos de ellos, y así se hacía más ameno el día con día, se deprimía menos, dejaba de pensar en la muerte de su madre, y en lo claustrofóbico que era no poder salir de allí.

Bill no había perdido a sus padres, simplemente que ellos no tenían tiempo para él, la excusa que denominaban plausible era que aprendería más de dos idiomas, y que accedería un sinfín de oportunidades por haber estudiado allí. 

Le gusta sentarse con Bill en las gradas, ver sus ojos almendrados brillar mientras habla, cómo muerde sus labios y desvía la mirada hacia el horizonte, como si pudiese vislumbrar algo más allá de los muros, le encanta los ademanes que hace al hablar, su risa, sus dientes ligeramente torcidos, la forma en que lo mira, como si mereciese toda la atención del mundo cuando quiere sólo decir algo banal, cómo su piel se eriza cuando sin intención se rozan sus brazos al caminar demasiado juntos, estremecerse cuando le respira sin querer en el cuello y olisquear su cabello. Le gusta Bill, y sabe que es algo muy complicado, porque teme arruinar su amistad con él, pero está decidido a decírselo.

"Capilla, 11 pm. T", le escribe en una nota y le pide que la lea en su habitación, no quiere ver algo de rechazo por si lo hace ahora, Bill lo mira confundido, pero asiente.

Tom sabe que de noche no hay nadie en la capilla, y eso es beneficioso, también sabe que se meterían en un lío enorme si los ven fuera de la cama a esas horas, sin embargo, poco le importa. Lo único que realmente le interesa está entrando por la puerta lateral, con cara adormilada, pijama de Spider-Man, y una sonrisa tras achinar los ojos para corroborar que él estuviese ahí, como si pudiese faltar.

-Lo siento por pedirte venir a estas horas, pero debo decirte algo muy importante -empezó Tom, intentando no sentirse intimidado porque detrás de Bill estaba el altar con el crucifijo enorme con el Jesús muy realista.

-Escúpelo y sin rodeos, que sino, no te perdono -chanceó Bill, sonriéndole.

Tom tomó aire, y lo vio, y sabía que todo estaría bien con él pase lo que pase. -Me gustas.

La exigua luz de luna que se filtraba por las ventanas le permitió ver su sonrojo incipiente y cómo precipitadamente se lanzaba hacia a él para besarlo. 

Los labios entusiastas sobre los suyos evitaban que pudiera pensar algo más, era correspondido y feliz.


End file.
